The Fallen Angel of Yokai Academy
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Azazel, acting on a tip from the Satans, goes into Yokai Academy as a teacher to investigate any connections to Fairy Tale. While here, he observes Tsukune and Moka, and the rest of the harem. There, they will all have to deal with the various monsters that cross their paths.
1. Azazel's Job offer

Hello, here is my installment of The Fallen Angel of Yokai. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DXD or Rosario Vampire.

* * *

I, Azazel, am currently very bored with the lack of activity in my life. I just came back from the graduation ceremony for this year's seniors. Koneko Toujou, Gasper Vladi, and the daughter of the Phenex Clan, Ravel, graduated and are off to Tokyo University to be with Rias and the others. I am currently walking back to my home to continue research on Sacred Gears, staring at Heaven where I lived for many years.

I arrived at my cramped apartment, thinking back to the first time that I summoned Red Dragon Emperor, Issei Hyoudou. Those were the years when stuff actually happened, nowadays the most exciting thing to happen is simply just keeping the peace with Vampires and the yokai, beside researching Sacred Gears obviously. I sat on my coach in the living room, looking at the television and wide variety of games that I possess, not having played them in over two years since Issei hasn't come to my house since he learned of my true identity. The phone on the nightstand started to ring, forcing me to get up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Azazel, it's me, Sirzechs. Do you have a minute?" Sirzechs asked. I was delighted to receive a call from Sirzechs as I haven't spoken to him in a while.

"Yes, what's up?"

"Are you at your house? I have something very important to ask." He replied as I raised my eyebrows. What could be so important as to personally come here? Or is it that he is looking for somewhere to hide as a result of angering Grayfia? I thought about the opinions before answering.

"Yes, I am at my house now."

"Great, coming now." He said as I saw a magical circle appear in the center of my living room. It was the symbol of Gremory Clan, its blood red color illuminating my dark apartment. Another circle then appeared, catching me off guard before I recognized the symbol. It was the symbol of the Sitri, home of the current Leviathan.

"Long time no see Azazel." Sirzechs said as he materialized inside the circle, wearing a black suit complete with black dress shoes.

"Likewise, Sirzechs." I replied as Serafall became visible in her circle. She was dressed in her usual magical girl costume, but she was looking anxious for some reason. I stood up from the couch just as Serafall's circle disappeared.

"Hiya, Azazel-chan." Serafall said in a happy voice.

"Hello, Serafall." I replied calmly.

"You might be wondering why we are here." Sirzechs said.

"The thought crossed my mind. I thought you were here to escape Grayfia, but I have no idea about Serafall." I said as Sirzechs chuckled.

"No, Grayfia isn't angry at me. I would have picked a different location to hide in. Tell me, have you heard about the organization that calls itself Fairy Tale?" Sirzechs said as I grinned. I've heard rumors about Fairy Tale, none of them paint that organization in a positive way.

"I've heard ramblings about it, why?"

"I heard about some plots they have from some of my yokai allies." Serafall chimed in.

"I see. What kind of plots?" I asked, intrigued about what the yokai are up to. I haven't had any interaction with the yokai since I went to Kyoto to deal with Cao Cao and his Hero Faction, so I am not sure about their recent actions.

"There are rumors about this Fairy Tale taking over the human world." Serafall answered, alarming me. This could be problematic if they achieve this as we, the Three Factions, will have to deal with this. Plus, they are taking over my main source of Sacred Gear research.

"That is problematic, what shall we do about it?"

"Our intelligence mentions yokai Academy as a breeding ground for this organization." Sirzechs said. My eyebrows raised when I heard yokai Academy, it is the school for assimilating monsters into human society if I remember correctly.

"Indoctrinating the next generation with their ideals, smart." I said, nodding as I understand their tactics.

"So we want you to go to Yokai Academy and investigate any signs of Fairy Tale." Sirzechs said as I pondered the offer.

"What will my cover be?"

"We have already made the necessary arrangements for your cover. You will be their Chemistry teacher as you are here." He said as I nodded.

"I see, when do I go?"

"There is a bus coming for you tomorrow at eight in the morning." Serafall replied.

"I see, what should I do if I discover Fairy Tale activity?"

"Attempt to alarm us if they are planning anything against the humans. If not, simply follow them and try to find out their chain of command." Serafall answered.

"Okay then."

"So can we count on you to do it?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, count me in. I will not let yokai take my research material away from me." I declared, thinking of the Sacred Gears and breasts I haven't discovered yet.

"Well, I knew we could count on you." Sirzechs said as he created a magical circle for him to teleport out of.

"Seeya, Azazel-chan." Serafall said, waving as her magical circle took her out of my apartment.

I fell back on the couch as after they left and thought about what they said. I can't simply let all the hard work that went to establishing peace be ruined by these yokai. Well, the bus comes at eight tomorrow morning, might as well start packing. I got up and turned to my right, and went through the kitchen to get to the hallway on the other side. I walked to the first room on the right, my room, and opened the door before turning on the lights.

"What to bring?" I mused to myself as I walked to my closet to pick out my black luggage case. I unzipped the first pouch and placed it right in the center of my room as I thought about what to put inside. I opened up my drawers and put in several pairs of shirts, underpants, pants, and socks.

"Hmm, something is missing." I said as I took out my collection of adult magazines and put them into the luggage before zipping it back up. Can't go without the oppai, can I? I then opened up the second pouch as I need to put some health products and some of my Sacred Gear research inside.

I walked over to my desk and found looked at some papers before putting them into the desk. I then walked across the hall, to my bathroom, to pick out what I need.

"Shampoo, soap, deodorant, and razor. Done." I said after I found what I needed. I carried everything in my arms, making sure nothing dropped as I walked back to my room. I bent over to put it inside the luggage before I zipped that pouch up.

"Ah, well, there is nothing else to do for the rest of the day, might as well asleep."

I took off my shirt and pants, leaving only my black boxers before I went to lay down in bed. I started up at the ceiling until my eyes closed, and I sleep blissfully.

"Ugh." I moaned as I opened my eyes to look at the alarm clock that was blaring out. The time was 7:55, fifteen minutes before the bus comes. I got out of bed, and went to pick out an outfit from my closet. I scanned through my collection of yukatas before seeing the black one I purchased.

"This will do." I said as I put the yukata on. Ah these Japanese sure have nice fashion senses. I grabbed the handle on my luggage and rolled it out of my room and down the hallway to the kitchen.

I grabbed a piece of bread from the kitchen as I went to my living room, my luggage in my right hand. I put on a pair of black Italian dress shoes and headed out the door. I walked out of my apartment and waited in front of the building for this bus to arrive. A school bus arrived less than a minute later and stopped right in front of my location.

"You Azayami Kurazel?" The bus driver asked me as the doors to the yellow bus opened. Seriously? That is the best name Serafall could come up with?

"Yes." I said as I forced a smile to come to my face, still a bit annoyed that Serafall gave me such a ridiculous sounding name.

"Get on then." He said as I nodded. I took my luggage and went onto the bus, sitting in the fourth row on the left side.

"So you are a teacher?" He asked while driving the bus.

"Yeah."

"Beware, it is tough place to teach at."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said as we drove into a large, dark tunnel.

The bus slowed to a halt as I looked out the window to see a blood red sea and a scarecrow with a pumpkin head on it. I got out with my luggage, and took in the surroundings for a moment, looking again at the sea and the scarecrow, and then at the deformed tree to my left.

"Be careful now." The bus driver said from behind me as he drove the bus away. I looked at the sea, careful not to fall off the cliff although I would still be fine.

"Might as well see this place." I said as I turned around to see a forest with a path paved in it. The sign next to it was relatively small, so I can't see it from this location.

I walked with my luggage and saw the words on the wooden sign clearly.

_Welcome to Yokai Academy_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this segment of The Fallen Angel of Yokai.

Please read, follow, favorite, and most importantly review! I need your reviews to tell me what I need to work on, and your comments can also be suggestions of what you want to see inside the story.


	2. Azazel's first day at Yokai Academy

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Fallen Angel of Yokai.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rosario + Vampire or Highschool DXD

"Speech"

* * *

"What a dull place." I said to myself as I walked towards on the path towards Yokai Academy. I am currently walking in the forest with my luggage in hand, glancing at the dead forest around me. I have been walking for about five minutes as I thought about what I could find here that relates to Fairy Tale. I am coming out of the forest and see a woman sweeping near the gates.

This woman is relatively attractive with her long black hair that is put in two ponytails. I couldn't see her eyes from the forest, but as I got closer, her eyes appear to be pinkish. She is wearing gothic clothing, not entirely similar to Ophis, but relatively close. I can feel her power steadily increasing as I approached her, so she must be a relatively talented magic user, probably a witch or something along those lines.

"Hello there!" I yelled at her, causing her to turn to my direction. Wow, her oppai look big from where I am standing. Not as big as Rias Gremory's or Serafall's, but still relatively big.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" She asked me as she stopped sweeping with her broom.

"Yes, can you take me the staff quarters? I am the new Chemistry teacher, Azayami Kurazel." I said as I struggled to get my cover name out of my mouth. Couldn't Serafall have picked something better than this joke name?

"Ah yes. The Chairman mentioned a new teacher coming here. Please, follow me." She said with a curtsy before turning around. I followed her into one of the buildings, and we walked up a flight of stairs to reach the third floor. We walked down a hallway before stopping in front of a door.

"Here you are, room 307, Kurazel-san." She said as she handed me a brass key.

"Thank you, um…." I said, realizing that I don't know her name.

"Toujou, Ruby Toujou." She said as I raised my eyebrows.

"Toujou? You wouldn't be related to someone named Koneko would you?" I asked, thinking that it is just a coincidence that they have the same last name, but I want to confirm.

"No, I am not related to this Koneko you are referring to." She said.

"I see. Can you wait outside for a moment? I want you to lead me to the staff work room so I can meet some of my new colleagues." I said as she nodded.

"Great, I'll be out in a minute." I said as I put the key into the mechanism and turned, causing it to unlock and allowing me to open the door.

I walked inside and took in the green walled atmosphere of the room. There is a bathroom just as I walked in and it is on the left side. On the right side, there are two sliding mirrors, and I opened them up to find a closet, with room for shoes on the bottom and hangers near the top. There is a single, Queen-sized bed with white covers pushed up against the wall. The two windows on the far side of the room are covered by white drapes, which I opened to see that this room has a nice view of the entrance. There is a wall mounted four foot plasma screen television hanging over a small wooden table. Not as fancy as the one at the Occult Research Club, but it will do.

I took in enough of the room and put my luggage on the bathroom door as I am leaving. I opened the door and found Ruby leaning against the wall on the other side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Toujou-san." I said as she got off the wall.

"No problem, so you would like to meet your fellow co-workers?" She asked as I nodded.

"Then follow me." She said as she headed for the stairs as I followed closely behind her. We walked down to the first floor and made a left turn and headed down the hallway.

"So why did you decide to come and teach at Yokai Academy?" She asked while she was in front of me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It has been quite boring at my old school. I was given a job by my friend, so I decided to take it and now I am here." I said, continuing to look at her backside.

"I see. It must be hard to keep your monster form a secret in the human world."

"Not really. I have total control over my appearance and can go into my true form should it ever be necessary." I said as she made a right turn at the end of the hallway and I followed suit.

"I see." She said as she stopped in front of a door. The door was wooden, but it has a pane of glass on it that reads out.

_Work room. Only staff permitted._

"Well, here is the Yokai Academy staff work room." She said as she opened the door.

The room is well lit with light bulbs, and I walked in behind Ruby. I notice that there are three people there beside us inside this room. There is a brown haired woman with glasses and large breasts sitting at her section, and near her, there is another woman, this one has blonde hair that is shaped like cat ears. She is wearing white blouse, skirt, and has glasses on her face. The last person inside is a male that is dressed in a white suit and black shirt and is wearing sunglasses indoors for some reason. His hair is shaped wildly and the color is black. All three of them noticed when Ruby walked in, and their eyesight is now focused on me.

"This is the new Chemistry teacher, Azayami Kurazel." Ruby said as she gestured towards me.

"Hello." I said as I waved my hand towards them.

"Hello, my name is Nekonome Shizuka." The one with the blonde hair stated.

"My name is Kagome Ririko, and I am a mathematics teacher." The brown haired one said.

"I'm Excellent Maki!" The man said, snapping his fingers as I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, then nice to meet you all." I said lazily, not really caring about any of them unless they are connected to Fairy Tale.

"Your work station will be here. Your classroom schedule is in the drawer, as is the key to the room. The curriculum and class roster is also inside the drawer." Ruby said to as she pointed at a desk near the window.

"Thanks, I got it from here." I said. She nodded before turning around and leaving the room. I then glanced back at the three other Yokai in the room, and tried to feel their aura. None of them seem particularly powerful, so I don't have to worry about them in the future.

I sat down on the plain stool they call a chair. I really miss the furniture at the Occult Research Club as it was much better than having to sit in a stool as I am doing now. I opened the drawer and found a beige folder inside of it.

I opened up the folder and there is a small, plastic bag inside with a post-it note on it. The post-it reads

_You must pick a club to supervise. Find a club or create your own. Please meet with Toujou-san if you wish to create a new club._

I put the note in my pocket, saving it for later as I will dwell on it later. After the note, I can clearly see a key inside, its shape was visible through the piece of paper used to wrap it in. I unwrinkled the paper and looked at what it says.

_Your classroom is 308b. The directions to the classroom are written on the back of this piece of paper. _

After reading that, I put the key and the directions into my other pocket in order to look at some other things before I forget. After that, I see a list of names of my students. I quickly glanced over the piece of paper, not looking at any name in particular before putting it on my desk so I can look at it later in depth. There was another list of names right behind it, this one is for my second Chemistry class. There was nothing left in the packet, so I placed it down on the desk in front before slumping in my stool.

I sat in my stool as I thought about inside the packet. Who knew that working in a school full of monsters requires so much work? Nothing to dwell on now, time to check out my classroom.

I got up off my stool and walked towards the door, but not before taking one last glance at everyone inside. Everyone is sitting at their section, so I decided to ignore them and open the door to leave.

I took out the piece of paper from my yukata pocket, and unraveled it to look at the directions.

_Directions to room 308b from staff work room_

_Turn right from work room and head straight until first stairwell on the right and head up to the third floor. Turn right and walk all the way down the hall. Room 308b is on the right side of the hallway._

I put the note back into my pocket and followed the directions written on the back of the note. I reached the room five minutes later, having passed by many rooms filled with teachers at their desks and many other empty rooms. I took out the plastic bag from my pocket and then took out the key. I put the key inside the door and unlocked it.

I went into my new room, examining the general feel of the place. I put the folder on the desk in the front, which I assume is my desk, before staring at the room in front of me.

I looked at the various student desks, not that much different than the ones back at Kuoh Academy.

The lab tables are clean and all the lab equipment is out on the table. I inspected each piece of equipment before put away all of the equipment back into the cabinets. The fume hood looks good from the lab table, so everything looks to be in its proper place, just the way I like it.

I sit down in the office chair behind my desk, plopping my feet on the table as I relax. Who knew that making sure you are ready for class could be so tiring?

Meh, I can't sleep here, I should review my class list before I go back to my room. I rubbed my eyes and put the folder off the table and pulled out the two class lists.

"Can I come in?" A woman's voice said from the doorway. I turned to see the blonde woman from the work room.

"Sure." I said as she opened the door and entered the room. Damn remember what her name is, even though she introduced herself to me less than an hour ago.

"Hello, um... I forgot your name." I said, causing her to frown.

"My name is Shizuka Nekonome, meow." She said with a smile as I raised my eyebrows. Meow? She must be some type of cat yokai, maybe something like Koneko or Kuroka is.

"Okay, what can I do for you?" I said.

"I just wanted to see how you are adjusting to Yokai Academy." She said.

"I'm doing quite well. I'm still learning my way around this place, but I will have it down by the time the freshman orientation start." I said as I noticed her line of sight change to the papers in my hand.

"I was just wondering, who do you have in your classes?" She asked me as I noticed a tail coming out from behind her.

"You want to have a look?" I said as I handed her my papers while I eyed her tail. She took the papers out of my hands and then glanced over them while I sat back down in my chair.

"Oh you have them, you are so lucky!" She said in an excited voice. Oh, this should be interesting.

"Who?" I said as I raised my eyebrows, anticipating her response.

"You have the kids from my Newspaper Club." She said happily.

"Interesting, who are they?" I asked, interested that the sight of such students could provoke this reaction.

"Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, and the club president, Ginei Morioka." She said, handing me back the papers.

"So what is so special about them?" I asked, wondering what could provoke such a reaction from her.

"They are a very special group. Last year, they helped expose the tyrannical Public Safety Commission." She said as I nodded, making note of this Public Safety Commission. Interesting, this group of students might be worth watching.

"They are a wonderful group of students that will do very well in your class." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure they will."

"Well then, if you need any help adjusting to Yokai Academy, just ask me. You can find me in the work room most of the time."

"Thank you, I might take you up on that offer someday." I said as I stood up from my chair. I noticed her blush when I said that, causing me to smile. I still have the ability to melt a woman's heart, granted not a human woman, but still a woman.

"Well then, see you around Kurazel-san." She said as she rushed out of my room, slamming the door on her way out.

"Still got it." I said with a smile as I fell back into my black office chair. I plopped my feet back onto the table and grabbed the class roster to view it again.

"Looking forward to meet you, Tsukune-kun." I said as I reclined in my chair, staring at the roster as I thought about my future here at Yokai Academy.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I apologize if it is short as this is a filler chapter to set the mood for the next chapters. I will try to make the next chapters at least 4,000-5,000 words long.

If there is someone here who knows season 2 of the Rosario Vampire manga, can you contact me? I need help figuring out the canon powers of Tsukune at this point. I'm about his powers at the start of Season 2 of the manga. Can you message me so I can ask you questions about the manga, which will help me make the story correct with the canon timeline?

The next chapter will probably be about Azazel meeting Tsukune and his harem. I am planning to do the chapter from Azazel and Tsukune's view points, switching back and forth to show how each feel about what is going on.

Read, follow, favorite, and most importantly review. I need your reviews as feedback to show me what I am doing wrong and what needs to be fixed. Your reviews are what build this story to what it is.


	3. The First School Week at Yokai Academy

Hello, here is another installation of The Fallen Angel of Yokai Academy. In this chapter, there will be switching before points of view, so I hope that you enjoy the different views of the events.

Also, I must thank Chrono Diver for helping me out with this. Chrono Diver helped me with the manga canon of Rosario Vampire, with the powers and such of the characters, and other things like that.

"Speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario Vampire or Highschool DXD.

* * *

_(Azazel's pov)-Monday_

I stare out the window of my bedroom, looking at the gates that have students pouring past them. Today is finally the day that school starts, and I for one am glad as I've been bored for the two weeks I've been at this school. I've established a Chemistry club, found a place in the forest to continue my Sacred Gear in peace, but other than that, life has just been walking around this school and cursing Sirzechs for asking me to take this job. It has been very repetitive and I am glad something is about to begin here.

I turn around to stare at my digital alarm clock hanging on the wall.

_8:25am_

Well, thirty minutes is enough time to get ready. I walk to my closet, opening the left side and stare at my extensive suit collection.

"This should do." I said out loud as I took out my black suit and white dress shirt out of the closet and laid it out on the bed behind me. I took off my yukata and laid it on the bed as I got dressed for the day. I put on the outfit and buttoned up my shirt before entering my bathroom.

I stare at the mirror in my bathroom, glancing over my appearance.

"Damn I look good." I said as a smile came on my face. After exiting the bathroom, I put a gold Rolex watch on my right hand, as I search for my black dress shoes. I lace up my shoes and grab my leather briefcase before standing in front of the door.

"Keys in pocket?" I said as I felt my breast pocket, making sure that the keys to the bedroom and classroom are in my pocket. I could easily teleport or pick the lock with my artificial left hand, but it is far too much trouble to do so, and as such, make sure that the keys are always with me.

I confirmed that the key was in my pocket and left the room, locking the room on my way out. I walked towards the stairway, going down several flights of stairs as many students are walking past me.

I walk towards the lobby, feeling the energy of Yokai students here. Most of them are low level with power equal to that of Low-Class devils. I occasionally feel a spike in the Yokai energy as students walk past me.

Then I feel a suppressed, but massive energy reading, causing me to look towards the direction where the power came from.

There, in my line of sight, I see five students, four of them girls and the other one being a boy. There is a pink-haired girl with a crucifix rosario on her necklace, a girl with blue hair and big breasts, something I greatly appreciate. There is a little girl who is wearing what humans describe to be a witch outfit and wielding a magic wand, causing a tub to fall on the head of the blue hair girl. The last girl is a cold looking girl, with purple hair and sucking a lollipop. The lone male in the group is an Asian looking male with black hair, and chains on his right hand.

All of the girls were surrounding the one male, and fighting each other over him, causing me to smile. Ahh, the joys of a young man having his harem, I clearly remember those times shortly after I fell from Heaven.

I focused on the boy in particular, sensing that he has a deep, untapped power residing within his body. Our eyes met, causing us to stare at each other for a good ten seconds. I noticed that the other girls stopped their quarreling and started to stare at me, focusing their powers on me. Our contact was broken off and the group walked away from the lobby, glancing at me as they left.

There is something deep within that boy, I can feel it.

_(Tsukune's pov)_

"Why did that guy stare at me?" I asked Moka who is walking on my right side. I am currently walking to my first period class, Chemistry, with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari following me.

"I don't know Tsukune. He seems like he was staring through you." Moka said shyly as we walked towards our class. Oh, Moka, her hair and personality are just the best.

"Tsukune-kun, you should be on edge as he could be part of something like Anti-Thesis." Kurumu said next to me as I looked for the number on the door.

_306a_

"I know, Kurumu-chan. We should all be weary." I said, thinking of the times Anti-Thesis tried to kill me. I remember Saizou and Midou threatening to kill me, and how I managed to survive. I am very lucky to have Moka give me blood and the headmaster giving me the Holy Lock to suppress the Ghoul inside me.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" Moka said loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah." I said as I turned to the room I am currently in front of.

_308b_

"This must be it." I said as I stood aside, letting everyone else in before walking into the class. I noticed that the back part of the classroom is like a lab while the front of the classroom is set up like Nekonome-sensei's class.

I noticed the club president, Ginei Morioka, sitting near the front of the room with his camera in hand. He is polishing the lenses on his camera, but stops and nods at us when we walk into the room.

I took the middle seat of the back row and everyone sat around me.

"So Mizore-chan, what did you do this break?" I asked Mizore who sat directly in front of me. Mizore turned her body around to look at me, staring at me with her blue eyes.

"I just went back to the Snow Village." Mizore replied as I heard the bell ring.

"Alright everyone, I'm your teacher, Azayami Kurazel. You will address me as Kurazel-sensei." A man's voice said from the front of the room, causing me to look at the board.

It was the same person that was staring at me before, he is the new teacher?

_(Azazel's pov)_

The group from before, I see they are in my classroom. This is great as I can observe them from up close without raising suspicion.

I stared out at my classroom, counting less than fourteen people inside the room.

"I will be going through attendance now. Raise your hand and say here when your name is called." I said as I put my briefcase on the table before pulling out my class attendance book.

"Akashiya, Moka." I said as I looked at the first name in the book.

"Here." The pink haired girl from before raised her hand. I checked off her name and moved down attendance book list.

"Aono, Tsukune."

"Here." The boy from before said as I checked his name off.

"Chouno, Shijimi."

"Here." A girl with red hair said as I checked her name off.

"Deshi, Deshiko."

"Here." A girl with red hair and a staff said. She is wearing different attire than everyone else in the room, but I really don't care at the moment as I am going through attendance.

"Ichinose, Tamao."

"Here!" A girl with long blue hair said happily as I checked off her name.

"Kurono, Kurumu."

"Here." The big breast blue haired girl from before said as she raised up a hand, causing her breasts to jiggle. I smiled at this before checking off her name.

"Miyamoto, Haiji."

"Here, sensei." A stern face male said to me as I checked his name off.

"Mizuno, Sumae."

"Here." A girl with glasses said before I checked her name off.

"Morioka, Ginei."

"Here." The boy with a camera in the front row said as I checked off his name.

"Oniyama, Tonko."

"Here." A girl with black hair said as I checked her name off.

"Sendo, Yukari."

"Here." The young witch girl said as I checked off her name.

"And finally Shirayuki, Mizore." I said as I looked at the lollipop girl as she is the only one who didn't say anything. She nodded and I checked off her name, ending attendance.

"Alright now that we have that out of the way, we need to go over some basic rules. You know never to show your true form at this school, so please don't do it here either." I said as they nodded.

"Second, please don't get distracted when you are handling dangerous chemicals." I said as I remembered the time I got distracted by breasts when I was back at Yokai Academy. The mishap almost cost me my right arm, and I narrowly avoided that with my enhanced Fallen Angel reflexes.

"Yes, Kurazel-sensei." The class said in unison as I was brought back to reality.

"Alright, third rule is that you don't have to do work if you don't want to. You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with others who want to learn. Is that understood?" I asked, getting everyone to nod in response.

"Alright, I'll be handing out a questionnaire for you to fill out. Fill it out to the best of your ability and truthfully so I can get to know you better." I said as I took out the papers from my briefcase and walked to the desks near the door. I walked up the column and handed out the papers before turning around at the end of the column to give the questionnaire to the next column. I am currently up the column where the boy from earlier, Aono-kun, is sitting.

I put the questionnaire in front of him, and I felt a very strong power from within. I can feel the power and its source is undeniable. He has a Sacred Gear in him, but I can't tell which one it is as its energy is twisted by something.

I handed out the questionnaires to the rest of the class, keeping my eye on Tsukune Aono as I sat behind my desk. I put my feet on top of the desk as I observed everyone starting their questionnaires, but I mainly focused on Tsukune.

Whatever Sacred Gear he has inside his body, I will find out what it is.

_(Azazel's pov)-Tuesday_

IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL KILL YOU. IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL KILL YOU.

My eyes opened as that blasted sound made it into my ears. I got off my bed and went to the blasted anime alarm clock Serafall gave me as a present.

"Can't just destroy it. Serafall will be on my ass." I sighed as I turned off the alarm. I can't just destroy the clock as Serafall will be angry at me and will complain and interrupt my Sacred Gear research. I'm not even an otaku, dammit.

_8:00am_

Was the time displayed on the anime alarm clock. Well, at least it does its job.

Today is the freshman orientation, which means I have to show up there and just observe it. I sighed as I hoped to spend the day observing Aono and trying to find out what is his Sacred Gear.

"Thirty minutes till it starts. Might as well get ready." I said as I went over to my closet and looked at my potential outfits for the day. I scanned over the outfits before picking my custom fitted white suit.

I placed the suit on the table before going into the bathroom to wash my face. I used my face towel and soaked it in hot water under the faucet, cleaning my face with it before hanging it on the hook next to the mirror.

I exited the bathroom and changed into my white suit, looking in the mirror afterwards to make sure everything looks good.

"8:10am, plenty of time." I said as I put on my black shoes, before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

I walked all the way to the gymnasium where the orientation is going to take place within half an hour. The entire walk took about fifteen minutes, letting me arrive at the gym with five minutes to spare before the thing was scheduled to start. I looked around the gym, noticing the many chairs and students already inside the place, before someone shouted my name.

"Kurazel-san, good morning." My blonde co-worker shouted as I turned my head in the direction of the voice. Shizuka Nekonome is her name if I remember correctly. She shouted at me from the stage, so might as well greet her.

"Good morning, Nekonome-san." I said slowly, gauging her reaction to see if I got her name correct.

"Don't worry, you got my name correct." She said with a smile, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. Don't want to upset a woman, especially a Yokai one. I've learned my lesson about upsetting supernatural females after I flirted with Yasaka after I helped rescue her from the Khaos Brigade.

"That is a relief. What are you doing on the stage anyway?" I asked.

"I'm the one to speak at this meeting about what is expected of the freshmen this year." She said as I nodded.

WAM!

I turned my sight to the direction of the sound. It sounded like something was thrown at the wall, and sure enough, something was. There are two students, their backs to the now broken wall, looking angrily at a girl with fiery red hair.

"That will teach you perverts not to ogle me, losers." The red head spoke to the two boys. I am amused, something might be going down.

"Losers us?" One of the students said.

"You think you are so cute that we will let you get away with that?" The other added as I smirked.

"I'm not trying to get away with anything, unlike you two ugly losers." The red head spoke as I glanced at the two boys. They look really mad, and for some reason, that amused me.

"Now I am really mad skank." The first said.

"Time to teach you a lesson." The second added as both started to change into their monster forms. The first one looks to some type of Frankenstein, and the second has only one eye, so he is probably a Cyclops.

"Oh dear, we need to stop them." Shizuka said next to me, freaking out that two students broke the most important rule of the academy.

"No no, let's let it play out. I'm sure they will handle it themselves." I said as I put my right arm out in front of her, stopping her from going forward and breaking up the fight. I am truly interested if this girl can take on two A-class monsters, and I really don't want to dirty up this white suit, so I am staying out of this.

"Nekonome-sensei, what happened?" A male voice said from behind me. I turned to see Tsukune Aono and the rest of his harem. I can really feel his power today for some strange reason, but I'm not really concerned with that at the moment.

"I don't know, the new girl just….." She said before the rest of her sentence turned into something I couldn't understand because she is so nervous.

"Calm down." I said with a smile as I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

"Ha! You two are too slow to hit me. I've seen paint dry faster than you." I heard the girl say as I saw a flying chair coming in my direction. It is not going to hit me, so I'm not concerned.

"Moka-san, get out of the way." Tsukune said as I saw him push Moka out of the way of the chair. Tsukune pushed her down, but removed her rosary in the process, causing a blinding pink light to appear.

I raised my eyebrows as I felt a surge of Yokai energy appear in the room. I looked down at Moka, and she appears to be completely different. She is taller, has whiter hair, and much bigger oppai, something that I truly appreciate.

A swarm of bats then appeared around her, causing me to smile as I understand what she is. I've read about vampire transformation involving bats and physical changes, but I never thought I'd see one up close as Vampires are proud beings, prouder than the Phenex or Astaroth clans of the 72 Pillars.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Moka said as she looked around. Her voice is definitely different from before, haughtier in a way. This new Moka is similar to what I remember the Carmilla Faction of Vampires to be.

"Yeah it has." Tsukune said on the ground as I watched the entire scene unfold before my very eyes.

"Putting that aside, this is stupid." She said as she walked toward the two towering monsters that started the entire thing.

"Do you feel all that power?" A student shouted from inside the crowd.

"Yeah, look at her blood red eyes. She must be a S-class super monster." Another said.

"A Vampire?!" The crowd shouted in unison as I stood their smirking. This should be interesting.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted as she threw two kicks, each hitting the towering monster in the face. The kick sent the monster flying, and created two holes in the gymnasium wall. I smiled, having seen the power of a vampire first hand.

The force of the kick created a windstorm inside the gym, causing the skirts of the female students to fly up, making me very happy as I saw the skirts of the students.

"Yeah!" My student, Ginei Morioka said as he took pictures with his camera. Smart monster, he reminds me of when I was younger. A chair hit him in the face, breaking the camera in the process.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted at him as she walked back to him. They were standing in front of each other with the new Moka grabbing the rosario before stopping and staring at the ground for a moment. She then tilted her head up, and focused her attention on me.

Our eyes meet and locked onto each other. Her blood red eyes stared at my purple ones and we just stared at each other. She narrowed her eyes at me and I simply smiled at this, knowing I have something interesting and powerful to observe. She turned her eyesight back to Tsukune and put her rosario back into place, causing a flash of light before the old Moka appeared. Interesting, it appears that the rosario acts as a barrier of some sort, as if there is two personalities within the body, just like Issei and Ddraig or Vali and Albion.

"What happened?" The old Moka said as she got up from the ground.

"Um, students. Please take your seats so we can start the orientation." Shizuka said, slightly worried as the orientation has been disrupted. I smirked before heading back to my room, noticing there isn't anything else for me to observe today.

_(Azazel's pov)-Wednesday_

Today has been a stressful day to say the least. Some idiot morphed into her monster form during class, and I had to do something about it. Afterward, I had to repair a wall due to Haiji getting thrown through the wall as a result of his "lolicon tendencies" of Yukari in my class.

With all this, I didn't get time to slack off after class and go to my lab for Sacred Gear research. I was also told I have to come up with a speech at the staff meeting next week for the science department.

Why me? I actually have stuff to do. Maybe going out for a walk will clear my mind. I got out of bed, hoping that a nighttime walk after dinner will get the stress out.

I exited the room wearing my black silk pajamas and a pair of sneakers, locking my door on the way out. I walked out of the staff dorms, letting the cool air greet me on my way out.

"Full moon." I mused as I looked up, noticing that the moon was full tonight. I walked towards the students dorms, seeing if any of them were outside of their dorms at this time of the night.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I heard camera sounds coming from near me. They are very faint, but I definitely do hear them. So I followed the camera shuttering sound, and wound up near the girls dormitory.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome stuff." A male voice said near the bushes I am standing next to. That voice belongs to a student from my class, Ginei Morioka, if I remember correctly.

I go to the bushes in the direction of the voice, making sure I don't rustle any leaves and scare the voice off. Yep, I see my student peeping in a window and taking pictures near the girls' dormitory.

He still hadn't noticed me, so I just I should see what he is doing.

I looked over his shoulder, making sure he doesn't notice me standing right behind him. Ah, a nice view of the girls' shower room, nice taste in women. He is definitely a younger version of me. The oppai of these girls are something to behind, though they are nothing compared to Gabriel's, Serafall's, or Rias's.

I had my fun, so time to wrap this up. I put my hand on his left shoulder, startling him.

"Ah!" He gasped as he turned around to see me.

"Kurazel-sensei?" He whispered.

"Yep. If you are going to peek, be more secretive about it. I could hear your camera shuttering from a mile away." I said to him.

"I'm sorry, my camera is used to preserve this precious moments." He said dramatically.

"Did you hear that?" A voice from inside said.

"Sounds like people outside." Another added, causing me to realize what is happening.

"Must be Gin." I heard Moka's voice say from inside the shower room.

"Well, good luck to you, and see you in class tomorrow." I said as I heard a door slam open. I then teleported away, my last sight being that of girls storming out of the shower room, angry by the looks on their faces.

I teleported back into my room, happy that I managed to get away from the possible crowd of angry female Yokai students. They probably have nothing on Gabriel after I peeped on her, but I'd rather not have to deal with all the drama that would ensue.

Well, the day is almost over by the looks of my alarm clock.

_10:54 pm_

Might as well go to sleep. I kicked off my sneakers, and went to bed, peacefully going to sleep minutes later.

_(Azazel's pov)-Thursday_

"Good morning class." I said as I stared out at my nearly full classroom. I say nearly full as Ginei Morioka's seat is vacant for some strange reason.

"Sorry I'm late." Ginei said as he entered my classroom. I turned my head to see him somewhat limping, probably due to a beating that the girls gave him for peeping on them. I remember times like that where I was beaten up by Gabriel and some of the other female Angels.

Yep, those were some fantastic times.

"Alright class, we are getting our textbooks today. They are in the back of the room, go pick one out and then sit in your seat. I'll call on you individually and you will say the number of the textbook." I said as everyone got up and rushed at the back of the room. I readied out my record book as the students fought over books.

Why weren't my students back at Kuoh Academy this exciting to watch?

_(Azazel's pov)-Friday_

Today's the day that it happens. I spent all of last night thinking about how I can get Aono-kun alone so I can run tests on him to determine what type of Sacred Gear he has inside of him. I observed him after school, going to his club, the Newspaper Club. Today, he will be taking a detour, and there is where I will intercept him.

I can't wait for it. Sacred Gears! I wonder what type it will be.

Agh, I can't just stay in my room and think about it, I need to act on it.

_4:29 pm_

The alarm clock displayed the current time, which is two minutes from the end of the school day. Damn, I need to get moving if I am to intercept him at the location.

_(Tsukune's pov)_

"Ok Moka-san, I'll see you at the Newspaper Club." I said as I waved at Moka, who waved back. We are going to meet up at the Newspaper Club as I got a strange note in my locker. The note said to go to the gate if I wish to "unlock the potential of my powers", whatever that means.

The note said to be at the gate after school.

"Aono-kun, is that you?" I heard a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Kurazel-sensei walking towards me.

"Yes, Kurazel-sensei." I said, noticing the smile on his face, making me slightly nervous.

"Good, can I have your help with something?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrows and then nodded.

"Of course, what do you need help with?"

"I need to move some things from my private lab to my classroom." He said as I nodded.

"Okay then, lead the way." I said as he nodded.

We walked into the forest, with Kurazel-sensei standing in front of me. I heard him singing something along the way, something I couldn't understand, but I could clearly hear the words "dragon" and "suck", causing me to be cautious.

"Um, Kurazel-sensei? What are you singing?"

"Oh, um. It is just a song that I have picked up during my time traveling around." He said quickly as I heard him trying to find words to say. I didn't believe him, so I just took his explanation and walked on it silence.

We walked for another five minutes before we came upon a clearing in the middle of the forest. Standing right in front of us is a little garage, made out of wood with a steel door as the main entrance.

"Well, here is my private laboratory." He said as he turned around, a big smile on his face. I nodded as he took something out of his pocket. It was a key that feels far heavier than a key should as he handed it to me.

"Aono-kun, please open the door as I disable the alarm system." Sensei said as he went to the right and turned the corner. I nodded and put the key in the mechanism, causing the door to unlock. I then pushed the door, revealing a pitch black room.

Suddenly, I felt a large shock going through my body, causing my muscles to freeze in place. I remember falling down to the ground, face first, as everything went black around me.

_(Azazel's pov) _

"I knew it was a great idea to get this taser in my arm." I said as I retracted the taser back into my mechanical arm, and made it normal again. I looked at Tsukune, who is lying face down on the ground of my laboratory after getting shocked by the taser.

Now that he is incapacitated, I should be able to run tests on him with no problem. I lifted him up, putting him on my shoulders as I turned on the lights.

I carried him to the chair I have bolted to the ground, just for this occasion. I placed him in the chair, restraining his feet and arms with the strap restraints I installed.

I looked at the unconscious Tsukune one more time before I sighed.

"I'm sorry Tsukune, but this is for the sake of Sacred Gears." I said as I went over to my table to get the clipboard.

_(Tsukune's pov) _

My senses are slowly coming back. My eyelids feel very heavy, and I feel like I was hit by a bus. My muscles feel weak, and I have a tingling sensation in my head.

"Hmm, not this either." I heard Kurazel-sensei saying as he sighed.

Alright, the last thing I remember is falling to the ground after being shocked. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to move my arms and legs. They were both restrained as I heard footsteps going in the opposite direction and a door shutting.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting my vision to this extremely bright room. I noticed my left arm, there was a slight bandage near a vein.

It appears blood has been taken from there as I tried to get out of my restraints.

"Don't bother trying to get out of them." I heard Kurazel-sensei 's voice from behind me. I immediately jerked my head as he moved to my front.

"These restraints are made to capable of holding Sairaorg Bael after he wanted to strength. There is no use trying to get out of them." He said flatly as he lowered his line of sight to match mine. Who is this Sairaorg Bael?

"What are you doing to me?"

"I need to run some tests on you to confirm your Sacred Gear." He said as he stood grabbed my head with his left hand. His strength was incredible as I couldn't get out of his grip.

"This is just so you don't feel pain." He said as he displayed a syringe in front of my face. I panicked and desperately tried to get out of the restraints, but to no avail. He held my head steady, and stabbed the syringe into my neck. I remained conscious for a few seconds before succumbing to the darkness again.

_(Azazel's pov)_

"Well, there goes another choice." I said as I sat in my chair in the room next to the interrogation room. I am looking over the possibilities of what the Sacred Gear that he has. I crossed out all the remaining Longinuses in the first tests, and have narrowed it down to three possible Sacred Gears after conducting some tests.

The three remaining are Mirror Alice, Gravity Jail, or Forbidden Balor View. I sighed as these three Sacred Gears don't have physical forms unless they are activated. I reclined in my chair before looking over the tests again.

My, this is really draining on your energy. I feel very tired, and it is very comfortable in this chair, which I brought along from the Occult Research Club room.

Might not be that much of a crime to sleep for a while. I'm not going to the Underworld when I die anyway.

_(Tsukune's pov)_

Ugh, my body feels very weak right now. The last thing I remember is being stabbed with a syringe that knocked me out.

I heard the door creak slightly and heard extremely faint footsteps coming in my direction. I closed my eyes and tried to feign being asleep.

"Tsukune!" I heard Moka's voice say. I immediately opened my eyes, and saw Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore standing in front of me.

"How did you all find me?" I asked them weakly, the strain of the substance injected into me is taking its toll.

"I was stalking you earlier and saw you walking with him." Mizore said as I sweat dropped.

"After you missed the meeting, Mizore told us where you are and we came looking for you." Kurumu added.

"What happened?" Moka asked.

"I don't know. I was unconscious for most of the time." I said.

"Also, could you untie me?" I asked as Kurumu and Mizore starting to undo the shackles around my body.

The shackles fell off my body as I tried to stand up. I stood up for two seconds before I collapsed again.

"I'll carry you." Kurumu said as Mizore lifted me up and put me on Kurumu's back.

"Let's get out of here." Moka said as she opened the door. Moka was the first out of the room, followed by Yukari, then Kurumu and I, and finally Mizore.

I am still feeling weak from whatever Kurazel-sensei injected into me.

TOOSH

I turned my head to the direction of sound, which was coming from the house. I saw an arm, flying at me at an incredibly high speed. I managed to hop of Kurumu's back and push Kurumu out of the way of the rocket. In the distance, I could see Kurazel-sensei sprinting on our direction after coming out of the house.

His speed was incredible, not as fast as Gin-senpai, but nearly equal. Everyone else by now had stopped and is now looking at Kurazel-sensei, who is about fifty meters out. Moka stepped next me, as did the rest of the girls.

I suddenly was thrown forward as something hit me from behind. On my way down, I tried to grab Moka for support, but I ended up pulling off the rosario instead. I was face down when I felt the surge of power coming from Moka as she is transforming into her true self.

_(Azazel's pov)_

I slept for ten minutes and this is what happens? I should really stop taking Sirzech's advice about relaxing when dealing with Sacred Gears. At least they didn't get that far or I would have lost them.

I walked towards them after my mechanical arm reattached to my body, all of them on edge and getting into fighting stance.

The surge of power was unmistakable in the cold night air as the moon turned briefly red. Bats swarmed Moka and covered her. When they dispersed, it was the person from the orientation that I see in front of me.

A true vampire is staring at me at this moment.

"Hello there, might I ask Aono-kun to comeback with me?" I asked with a smile, hoping that we wouldn't need to resort to violence. Tsukune looked aghast, and the new Moka looked angry at me.

"You dare have the audacity to ask that after you attack my mate? Know your place." She said as she charged at me with blinding speed. She was very fast, but we as Fallen Angels are also fast. I guess would can't settle this without resorting to violence.

"Shame, I really do without violence." I said with a sigh as I caught one of her kicks and threw her back.

"No way, he just caught her kick." Kurumu said with a look of despair on her face.

"That's impossible." Yukari said.

"Who knew that could happen?" Mizore finally added as I smiled. The new Moka looks absolutely enraged now at the sight of my smile.

"What type of Yokai are you?! No one can block my kick." She yelled at me, causing me to raise my eyebrows. She is absolutely like the Carmilla vampires that I met in Romania.

"There is no need for me to explain myself to you. I can beat you without using my true powers." I said, further agitating the vampire by the looks of it.

"Know your place." Moka said as she charged at me again, this time with a flurry of kicks. I dodged all of them before grabbing her and throwing her back once again.

"You're a Vampire aren't you?" She screamed at me. A vein throbbed in my head as I heard what she called me. I don't want to be a vampire, they are far too prideful for my tastes.

"Nope, come at me though. I'm sure you will find out." I said with a smile. Kurumu and Mizore, then charged at me with claws and ice respectively. Their attacks were futile as I blocked with my twelve wings. I then used my wings to push them back and I rather enjoy seeming them shocked at my true form. I then noticed something coming from the right corner of my eye, it appears to be a small bat.

"Known as God's perfect creatures, these Angels were in Heaven before falling due to their impure thoughts. These Fallen Angels retained their Light based weaponry, superhuman strength, and spells after falling to Earth. The higher the amount of wings, the more powerful the Fallen Angel." The bat chirped as I smiled.

"Well, I've peeped on Gabriel, killed Leviathan, became a teacher, but I never had a bat comment on me." I said as I looked at my students faces. All of them were absolutely terrified when they heard what the bat said.

"You're not Yokai." Moka said after getting back up, her expression more of disgust than fear.

"Correct, now hand over Tsukune before I take him from you." I said, hoping that she would take the former opinion.

"You won't harm Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu shouted as my legs froze under me. Kurumu charged at me, Mizore sent ice sculptures at me, and Yukari starting flinging bathtubs at me. I sighed before created a hail of light spears, hitting the ice beneath me and coming at me. I then narrowly dodged Kurumu's claw attack before grabbing her and flinging her at Mizore. The two collided and knocked each other unconscious.

I then turned my attention towards Yukari, who created a whirlwind of cards which she launched at me. I put up a light barrier in front of the cards, incinerating each card as it tried to pass through. I then used my mechanical arm's missiles and fired them at her, hitting her, and causing her to be incapacitated.

My eyesight then fell on Tsukune and Moka, the former still wobbly due to the drug I used to make him weak.

"Do you give up?" I asked as Moka snarled.

"Never!" She said as she charged at me.

"You Vampires are too prideful. Learn to get out more." I said with a smile as I dodged her hail of kicks. She seems even angrier after my comments as she tried even harder to kick my head off, but I simply adjusted to her attack.

"Yokai are fast, but God made us faster." I said as I made my mechanical arm fly at her. Since she was extremely close to me, she couldn't dodge my arm. The arm formed a fist and hit her on the chin, causing her to collapse to the ground, unconscious.

"Vampires are formidable, but not formidable enough." I said as I looked at Tsukune, who is trembling.

"Mo, Moka-san!" He screamed at the sky as a giant surge of power was released. That is truly a remarkable amount of power produced by someone who was weakened by my drug. He then turned his eyesight at me, his eyes a pinkish color. I smirked as I looked around at the ground for the proof to my guess. Everything was completely stopped in its tracks, frozen in time.

"Forbidden Balor View." I said with a smirk as he rushed at me at a very fast speed. I dodged every punch he threw at my face, looking for the right spot to knock him unconscious.

"Impressive in activating your Sacred Gear with rage. You are just like the Sekiryuutei when I met him." I said as I noticed his punches becoming sloppier. I took out my syringe, noticing my chance was coming soon

"Now." I said as I stopped backing up, and planted my feet. I then dodged his final punch before stabbing him in the neck with my syringe. He fell down immediately and I crotched over to see him become unconscious.

I looked over the entire battlefield, admiring my handiwork as I looked at everyone who was unconscious. I sighed as I know that now I will have to explain everything to them, hoping that they will accept the truth and help me expose Fairy Tale.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Read, follow, favorite, and most importantly review!

Your reviews help tell me what I am doing wrong and how to improve.

See you next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. Getting apprentices

Hello there, Skyline with another installment of The Fallen Angel of Yokai Academy. Hope you enjoy it.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Highschool DxD

* * *

_(Azazel's pov)_

"There you go." I said out loud as I handcuffed Kurumu with the overhead pipe inside my laboratory. The handcuffs are placed over the sturdy pipe and her hands are to the side of the pipes, causing all her entire bodyweight to be supported by her two handcuffed arms. I did the same thing with the others after I dragged them to my laboratory, and all of them are still unconscious. Moka is the farthest one on the left, followed by Yukari, then Mizore, then Tsukune, and Kurumu is the one on the right.

I took out smelling salts from the drawer in my desk and placed it near all of their faces.

"What…happened?" Yukari said slowly.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsukune said as he spoke up.

"Yes, Tsukune." Mizore said.

"Tsukune! I'm glad you are alright." Kurumu shouted at Tsukune who was next to her.

"You! What did you do to us?" Arrogant Moka said to me.

"Well, I'd personally start with a hello first, vampire Moka." I said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I simply knocked all of you unconscious before dragging you to lab, and here you are now." I said with a smile. I took her rosario out of my pocket and held it in front of her.

"You want this back?" I said to her. Moka grudgingly nodded and I walked up to her to put it back on her necklace. She tried to kick me as I got close, but my reflexes managed to help get me out of the path of her kick by jumping backward.

"Did you really have to do that?" I asked as I put the rosario back into my pocket.

"Who are you really?" Kurumu asked.

"You might have heard of me, I am the former Governor-General of the Fallen Angels, Azazel." I said, earning a gasp from Moka and silence from the others.

"I take it you've heard of me? I was in a little book called the Bible." I said, causing the others to have shocked expressions on their faces. I love using the Bible card as it always gets a reaction when I use it.

"From the Bible Bible?" Tsukune said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, the one and only Bible." I said as Moka tried to get out of the restraints by swinging her body back and forth.

"It's rather futile. Those handcuffs were given to me by Ajuka Beelzebub, designed to hold the most dangerous criminals of the Underworld, so don't even bother trying to get out of them." I said as Tsukune had a shocked expression on his face.

"Beelzebub, the Devil?!" He shouted out.

"You were human so I see why you are shocked. Devil isn't really one being, it is a whole race of beings who are ruled by Satan. However, there is not one Satan, but four of them. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus each hold the title of Satan in the Underworld. The Yokai around you should know about this." I said as he looked to see the serious faces of the girls near him.

"What is someone like you doing here?" Moka asked angrily.

"Please, tone down on your anger vampire. I know it will be hard to because you are just like the Carmilla vampires, but please try to. As for your question, I'm simply here to observe and report."

"Observe what?" Moka asked as she glared at me. I stood silent for a moment, debating about whether I should tell them my true purpose for being. I suppose they are no threat to me at the moment, so I can tell them.

"Observe this school for any links to the terrorist organization Fairy Tale." I said as they all stared at me.

"Fairy Tale, what is that?" Tsukune asked me.

"It is a group of Yokai dedicated to taking over the world or something cliché villainous plot like that. I am here to simply find any leads on the identity of the leaders and stop their plots. I take it none of you have heard about them." I said as they all nodded at me.

"Well, I have found out what I want to know about him, so I will let you go on two conditions." I said as I pointed a finger at Tsukune and they all narrowed their eyes at me in return.

"What conditions?" Moka said as she glared at me.

"First, don't tell anyone about my true identity. Is that accepted?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Second condition is to consider an offer for me to train all of you."

"What?" They screamed in unison, surprised by the looks on their faces.

"Your power is something truly special, something that God blessed you with. It would be a shame to let its potential go unfulfilled. The rest of you could also use some defense training." I said as I pointed at Tsukune.

"What makes you think we will train under you after what you did?" Kurumu screamed at me as I sighed.

"It is simply a suggestion." I said as I conjured up ten light spears that I sent at the handcuffs. The light went through the handcuffs and instantly destroyed them, allowing them to be free of their shackles.

"I trust that you can show yourself the door." I said as they all walked past me, not letting me out of their sight as they inched closer to the door.

"Wait, you forgot this." I said as I pulled out the rosario out of my pocket and threw it at Moka. She caught it and glared at me before putting it back on the necklace.

"Think about the offer, you will need it." I said as the group left, with Tsukune being the last to leave through the door. He shot me a glare before leaving, causing me to smile in return.

"Let's see if they take some sensible advice." I said as I cleaned up the area before leaving to go back to my room.

_(Saturday)_

Yokai Academy, which surprises me, doesn't have mandatory Saturday class. However, they didn't let me take the day off and I had to patrol the school grounds and report anyone in their monster form. I finished patrolling the forest and I am currently walking back to my laboratory to do work, but I feel someone is observing me from a distance.

I turn back to see if there is someone following me on the path, but there is no one. I notice a small animal moving in the trees, a bat from what I could see. The bat saw that I was observing him and he flew away shortly after.

"Must be nothing." I said as I continued on the way to the laboratory in the woods. I sat in the lab, tinkering with various objects and writing down new Artificial Sacred Gear ideas that I could create later.

"Hm, what is a good name for this Gear?" I pondered out loud as I looked at the design for my new Sacred Gear. This Sacred Gear has the ability to engulf an area in front of the user with fire for a ten seconds and it then needs to recharge for it to be used again. I was thinking that I use name if after the Phenex family, have to get their consent on that though.

I suddenly hear pounding on the front door and I got up to investigate. I see that someone is trying to pound in the steel door and bust in here.

I stood there and waited as the door was smashed down. The person who smashed my door down is the same person who started that fight during the freshman orientation, a girl with flaming red hair.

"Well, is there any particular reason you broke my door down?" I asked as she pointed a spiked bat at me. I'm pretty sure I know where this is going.

However, she dropped it and then went on her knees, and bowed in my direction. I am surprised at what she wants, and am standing here with my eyebrows up.

"Rise, what is it that you want?" I said as she stood up.

"I saw what you did to my nee-sama yesterday, and I want you to teach me." She said as I nodded. Little sister to one of the girls yesterday, interesting.

"What is your name and who is your sister?"

"I am Shuzen Kokoa. My sister is Akashiya Moka." She said as I thought about the name Shuzen. Hmm, where have I heard that name before? Ah, I remember. The Tepes Faction of Vampires mentioned the Shuzen household as the most powerful Vampires in all of Asia. They also said some unsavory things about the Shuzen household if I remember correctly, saying that the Shuzen family is heavily involved in the Yokai underworld in Asia.

"I see. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you to train me to fight."

"Well, you are a Vampire and skilled in martial arts if you are anything like your sister, so why do you need me?"

"Ko-chan saw what you did to them yesterday and told me about it. I want you to help me improve my fighting skills." She said as the spiked bat transformed into a flying bat and smiled at me.

"You are more than capable of fighting so you do…" I started before she cut me off.

"No! I need you! I can't beat her on my own… No matter how many times I've tried." She said as I noticed a tear fall down her face. Hm, might as well train her as I might get more information about the Shuzens from her.

"Well, you want to train under me? Fine, I help you overcome your boundaries but be prepared to train as hard as you can." I said as she perked up.

"Thank you!"

"Meet me by the bus stop near the water around this time tomorrow." I said as she nodded.

"I will be there!" She said as she bowed and left. A Vampire bowing, that is new.

"Wait what about my door?" I shouted from outside the laboratory as I saw her running in the distance. Damn I have to come up with a name of the Sacred Gear and fix this door? I guess I have something to do for awhile.

I finished fixing the door and naming the Sacred Gear within the hour. I decided to name the Sacred Gear after Kokoa Shuzen, her bright red hair gave me the inspiration for the name. I will call my Artificial Sacred Gear Crimson Bat as I like the sound of that. The door took a little bit longer, but I managed to put the door back on its hinges and the door works fine.

"Ah, I did a lot today. Might as well rest." I said as I reclined in my chair inside of the lab.

"Nyeh, how long did I sleep." I said to myself as I checked my watch to see the time.

The clock said it is exactly seven in the evening, I've been asleep for over four hours then. I locked up the lab and headed for my bedroom in the staff dormitory, walking through the forest to get there.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

I heard the camera shuttering and sighed. It must be Ginei Morioka taking pictures of the girls when they are changing again. Hasn't he taken my advice from last time?

I followed the sound of the camera to the blushes were I see Ginei looking through an open window and taking pictures.

"Didn't take my advice did you?" I said, causing him to jump back and his head to hit the window, shattering the glass.

"It's him again." One girl shouted from inside the room.

"We can't let him get away again!" Another shouted as I looked at Ginei. Wow, it appears that he is unconscious after hitting his head on the window. It would be irresponsible for me to simply leave my student in the cold and dark night, wouldn't it?

I lifted him up and teleported to the gymnasium which should be empty right about now. I dropped him on the floor of the gymnasium and he started making noises.

"Kurazel-sensei, what happened?" He said as he touched his head.

"You fainted near an open window of the girls' dormitory. I retrieved you and brought you over here." I said as he looked at his camera.

"Wait, you were the one that startled me!"

"Yep, that was me."

"Why do you keep interrupting me when I take pictures? I just want to take pictures of girls in peace!" He said angrily at me, causing me to smile.

"I'm helping you. You are far too noticeable when you are peeping. You need someone to help you peep better." I said as he looks confused.

"What are you talking about? My peeping skills are top notch!"

"Perhaps, but they could always be better no?"

"What are you getting at?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll help you become a better peeper."

"You'll what?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"You heard me, I'll help you peep on women without the possibility of being detected."

"Why?"

"It is rather simple. You remind me of myself when I was younger. Also, I also have an interest of the female body, so might as well help you get better pictures that you could share with me." I said as he looks deep in thought.

"What is the catch?" He asked slowly.

"There is none. I'll help you observe women more stealthily, you take pictures without getting caught and you'll share them with me."

"Alright then."

"It's a deal then." I said as we shook hands. I feel this deal will be highly beneficial for the both of us.

_(Sunday)_

I am currently sitting in my chair, inside my empty classroom, with my feet on top of my desk, talking with Sirzechs about everything that has happened so far.

"So I feel we should explore that possibility." I told Sirzechs who is on the other end of the magic circle as we are communicating via magical circle. I just told him about the Shuzen family and their daughters being at this school, and that gave him the idea to investigate the Yokai underworld for any leads on Fairy Tale.

"That is good information Azazel, anything else to report?" He asked.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I can feel familiar energies outside the door and I know who the Yokai outside of the door are.

"Nothing Sirzechs. I have to leave now. Can you contact me when you have a lead?"

"Okay then, goodbye Azazel." He said as the magical circle dissipated.

"Come in now." I said as I turned my chair towards the door.

Tsukune opened the door for the girls who went in first. Tsukune then entered the room, letting the door slam on his way in. They all have serious expressions on their faces so I know where this conversation is going.

"Yes? Have you thought about the suggestion?" I asked as Tsukune looked at the rest of the girls. They all nodded at him and he nodded in response before sighing.

"Yes, we will all train under you." He said with a serious expression on his face.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter.

Please review as it feels good to know what the readers think about this chapter.

Till next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
